


Kuroo and Kenma

by Smteaacdesy



Series: That's life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chapters are really short cos i have no time, Denial, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gets sad, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im too Busy, Itll get done eventually, Its never getting finished, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, happy for the first couple chapters, sorry - Freeform, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smteaacdesy/pseuds/Smteaacdesy
Summary: Kuroo was never allowed to know. He was never allowed to know that Kenma, the boy so helplessly in love with him, wanted to leave and never return.





	1. Kuroo and Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> All my chapters are really short because I have school to focus on, whoops I'll try and post frequently though.

Kenma was only 6 years old at the time but he remembers everything like it was yesterday. It was the day that his life came crashing down. The day that everything went wrong. But also the day that Kuroo promised he'd stay with him his entire life 

Kuroo madeeverything just a little bit better for Kenma, he gave Kenma a reason to be happy. He made Kenma forget about the sadness even if it was just for a moment but he could never get rid of the memories of those days, no matter how hard he tried.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kenma, wanna go to the movies with me at the weekend, my parents gave me tickets for the movie you wanted to see."

"Okay."

Going to the movies would be nice, it would give Kenma a chance to be alone with Kuroo, even though they were dating they never got a chance to be alone with each other what with school and volleyball practice. Kuroo was talking but Kenma wasn't listening, he was too wrapped up in his phone to pay attention, that was until Kuroo took his phone off of him.

"As I was saying, I'll come get you on Sunday at 4, we can go to get dinner then head to the cinema, okay?"

"Yeah but can I have my phone back?"

"Nope!"

While Kuroo was talking Kenma was trying to get his phone back like his life depended on it, though the height difference didn't help him at all.

"You could at least ask nicely, jeez, you need to calm down."

"Fine then, please can I have my phone back?"

"Nope!"

Kenma decided that he was done asking for his phone, instead he tried to get it himself, by jumping on Kuroo's back, only to get caught and not allowed down.

"Are you alright up there or is it too high up for you?" The sarcastic comment only made Kenma even more annoyed.

"Shut up!" With kenma's annoyance growing with each passing second he tried to get down but with no luck whatsoever.

"Hey Kenma?"

Kenma was amazed that with two words all his anger had subsided all because of the tone of Kuroo's voice. It was calm and relaxing, not what he was used to hearing but he wasn't complaining about it.

"What?"

The silence lasted for seconds but seemed like years to the both of them.

"Don't ever leave me."

"Eh?"  
  
"Promise you wont leave me."

"Why? You know I'll never leave you anyway."

"I don't care just promise me!"

"Fine I promise, but let me down."

"Nope!"

Kenma didn't really want to be let down from Kuroo's back anyway, it was warm and made him feel safe, like all his troubles had melted away.  

The rest of the walk home was in silence, not that either of them cared. They didn't need to talk to each other to know that they were together. And that was the best part about their relationship.


	3. The Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma head to the cinema and end up waiting for the movie to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not adding another chapter until now, thank you for the comments, they really encouraged me to write this chapter. Also this chapter has been re-written so many times, I hope it lives up to your standards and thank you for reading.

For once Kenma wasn't on his phone, which was surprising seeing as he never put it down, he was in fact in bed waiting for Kuroo to arrive. _Where is he, he's taking ages._ He wasn't, it was only 3 o'clock and Kuroo was supposed to arrive at 4 so really it was just Kenma being really impatient.

Eventually the warmth of his bed captivated him and took him into a gentle sleep, all until he heard his bedroom door slam open. Of course, it was Kuroo, who else would enter someone's room like it was their own. The dazed Kenma rubbed his eyes and checked he time, only to realise that it was exactly 4 o'clock and he still wasn't ready at all.

"Kuroo I'm sorry I fell asleep and today is important, argh just let me tidy myself up before we go, I look terrible."

"Jeez and here I thought that you would be sat waiting around for me to get here all ready to go but I guess not." He sounded as boisterous and loud as ever but without that, he wouldn't be himself. 

"I'm sorry, will we be late for the movies?" Kenma was worried that his laziness had caused this whole day to be ruined. Just like last time, although what happened before was a little bit more serious than being late for a movie. He didn't want to think about the past now, he was doing better and he had met new people and obviously he had Kuroo to support him a lot more now.

"Don't worry about it, we'll just head straight for the movies instead of getting dinner, we can grab something to eat on the way home."

With a simple "okay" the two of them walked to this cinema.

It was quiet, neither of the two were talking to each other, but then again, they didn't need to talk to know that the other person was there. That was the special relationship that they had with each other, it made them just a little bit closer. Seeing as it was winter both Kenma and Kuroo were wrapped up in multiple layers of warm clothing, but the cold still managed to affect them.

They arrived at the cinema with half an hour to wait so they decided that it would be better to just sit and wait rather than go out for a walk. It was cold outside and being completely honest, neither of them could be bothered to move. 

"Kenma?"

"What?"

"I think we could've gone to get dinner and not be late for the movie."

"Yep."

"Kenma?"

"What?"

"I'm starving."

"Same."

"We don't have enough time to go get food do we."

"Nope."

"Shall I buy some popcorn?"

"Yep."

"Okay"

"Finally, the movie's starting, c'mon, let's go, we need to get the best seats after all."

"I'm coming, I'm coming just calm down and stop pulling my arm"

"Kenma, this is a highly important mission, if we fail then I would never be able to live with myself."

"Kuroo, I think you are highly over reacting, it is only a seat."

"Nope, we need to get a decent seat before it get's full."

"Fine"

They finally found a seat, it was right in the middle with a perfect view. The two of them were sat waiting for the movie to start, they'd already eaten two tubs of popcorn and were definitely not done eating yet. After all neither of them had any dinner so they were both starving. The lights started to dim down and the atmosphere seemed to have died, everyone was talking and laughing up until now but it had all stopped in an instant. It was surprisingly empty even though it was a new movie, maybe people don't like horror movies as much as they did a couple of years ago. Oh well, the only thing on Kenma's mind was the fact the Kuroo looked terrified, which was very surprising seeing as he always acted as if horror movies were nothing to him.

Well, everyone has their secrets don't they. Everyone has something they want to hide. but not everything can remain a secret forever.

 

 


	4. After the Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this chapter us really rushed I'm so sorry! I hope I can make the next chapter better.

Throughout the movie Kuroo was clinging onto Kenma's arm like his life depended on it. Not that Kenma minded, he thought it was cute. Both of them were scared so it was only natural to cling onto each other. He knew this movie would be scary but not so much that him and Kuroo had to hold onto each other just so that they wouldn't start screaming and run out. But the contact made them feel safe, it made them feel like they could accomplish anything as long as they had each other.

Kenma had been looking forward to this movie ever since it had been announced. He had always loved horror movies ever since he was little, it made him realise that even though he has a bad life, it could've been worse. People in these movies get kidnapped and killed, Kenma went through nothing like that. But what he did go through affected him just as much as being kidnapped would. Scary movies terrified him to no end but they held a special place in his heart, and nothing could take them away from him, no matter what happens.

After what seemed like years to some but minutes to others the film had finished. The lights slowly turned on and everyone started making there way to the exit. Of course everyone was still shaken to some degree, some more than others but it's all the same. No one left the cinema without making the typical "that was so scary" comment, including Kuroo.

"That film was scary but I've seen way worse."

"Kuroo. Do't even try to hide it, you were terrified."

"Arghhhh, you noticed!!!!!!!"

"How could I not notice, you were holding onto my arm like your life depended on it."

"Shut up okay, I get it I was terrified but you can't deny that you were scared as well!"

"What are you talking about, I was completely fine."

"Don't get sarcastic, I know you were just as scared as me!"

"Whatever you say."

"Fine but where shall we eat?"

"Kuroo, I'm going to be completely honest. I'm totally full after eating all that popcorn."

"Good because I can't eat anything else."

"Well what shall we do now?"

"We could just go back to my house for a while, you can text your parents when you get to mine."

"Sure, I don't really want to go home yet anyway."

"Let's go then."

"Yep."

The winter air was cold, colder than expected at least. It didn't matter though, they were almost at Kuroo's house which was quite close to Kenma's house. It was only a five minute walk so it didn't really matter when he went home. His parents didn't care anyway. All they cared about was Kenma getting good grades and going to a good college. Kenma didn't really care about that sort of stuff hence why he played games so often but that didn't matter now. He had someone who cared about him for just being him.

The pair got to Kuroo's house and sat down on the couch. After taking off their coats and getting comfy on the sofa they gabbed at least 3 blankets and wrapped themselves up so much that they looked like little sushi rolls. It was only 7 o'clock but it was pitch black outside, it made it seem more and more like winter, all they needed now was for it to snow. 

The pair watched yet another horror movie, it wasn't as scary as the one they saw earlier but it still made them jump. The hours passed by quicker than a flash of lightning and it was 10:30. Eventually Kenma had to leave although he was very reluctant to do so, he had just been in an argument with his parents and if he wen home today he would never see the end of it. He may get punished worse than ever before. So he decided he was staying at Kuroo's place for a while, he wasn't opposed to it so everything would be okay. Hopefully everything would've blown over after a few days.


	5. Moving Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short, sorry. Also I'd love it if you could give me some feedback about is. Thanks! :)

Kenma ended up staying at Kuroo's place for three days before his parents wouldn't stop texting and calling him. However they weren't telling him to go home, they were telling him that he could stay there and do what he wanted. This argument was the worst one yet. Kenma had been spending all his time on volleyball or games and his parents ha enough. They hated the fact that he played volleyball but still allowed it otherwise he wouldn't leave the house. They wanted to be away from him as much as possible, they hated the fact that Kenma was even alive. But they also hated not being noticed by him.

Kenma's parents were very controlling of him, if he did anything wrong he would get punished. And not something simple like not being allowed on his phone for a few days, they would go to extremes no parents should ever go to. Hitting, smacking, threatening and sometimes there was cutting. His friends had all noticed it but Kuroo was he first one and the first one to try and stop it.

He had finally had enough of his parents constantly nagging at them and telling him he was a bad person and always getting everything wrong. Kuroo had enough of it as well, he hated seeing Kenma go to practice with new bruises on his arms. He hated seeing Kenma suffer so he decided he would let him stay at his place for as long as he needed. It was for the best. If Kenma went home then all hell would break loose and who knows what would happen. 

They decided that both of them would go to collect Kenma's things, that way if his parents tried to do anything Kuroo would be able to stop it. Also, Kenma was too scared to go on his own. 

"Kenma, let's go."

"Yeah. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, I can go on my own if you want, you can wait here."

"If I let you go on your own then you'll forget everything that I actually need."

"True."

"Let's just get it over with, I don't want to be there for long."

"Yeah."

Tension filled the air as they walked towards Kenma's house, both of them were scared about what was going to happen. Kenma had set a brief text to his parents saying he was moving in with Kuroo and surprisingly they approved. Well they didn't exactly approve, they just told him to do what he wanted and never come back. But it wouldn't be that simple, they all knew that an argument would happen as soon as Kenma set foot into the house. 

"Hey Kenma, what happened between you and your parents, I know you argue a lot but this is the first time you've ever done something like this, it must've been a serious argument."

"I'm sorry I don't really want to talk about it now. You'll probably find out when we get there anyway but I'll explain it all later."

"Okay, we're almost there anyway, it's only around the corner. Are you scared?"

"Yep."

"Same."

They arrived in front of the house prepared for the worst. Kenma took the first step inside without announcing he was there. Ideally he could get his things and go before his parents noticed but that wouldn't happen. Within seconds of arriving they heard screaming and shouting accompanied with a very angry mother rushing towards them. That was until she realised Kenma wasn't alone, Kuroo had stepped in front of Kenma the moment they got inside just in-case something like this did happen. The mother's demeanour changed instantly from that of a crazed maniac to a doting mother. It was scary how quickly she changed her mood but Kenma's father was by far scarier. Luckily he wasn't home, he was at work, this meant all they had to do was deal with the mother.

Kenma had grabbed all of his things and was about to leave until he heard sobs coming from in front of the door.

"Kozume, you don't have to do this, you can just stay here with me and be happy."

"I'm never happy when I'm with you. You've ruined my life. I don' have many friends all because of you! Other people don't come near me because of all the bruises and cuts they see on me. It's all your fault!" Tears stung the corner of his eyes as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You know I only do it because I love you, I'm your mother you can't leave me."

"You're no mother, mothers don't abuse their children! I'm leaving and never coming back. Rot in hell for all I care."

"No, Kozume no! You can't leave me!"

The door slammed shut behind them as they left the house full of misery. Maybe this would be the beginning of a happy life for Kenma. It wan't over yet though. His father would definitely not let him leave without putting up some form of fight. But for now, Kenma could relax and be happy even if it was only for a few hours. 


	6. Explaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted. I had to revise for an exam so I have zero time to write, sorry. I'll get more organised with this. Also thank you so much for over 500 hits, I'm so happy, thank you for reading!

Kenma knew he was going to have to have a serious talk with Kuroo about everything that happened in his family and it was a talk he was not looking forward to. It was too difficult to talk about his past and that was why he had never told anyone what happened. He never told anyone what a his family did to him although it was almost certain that everyone at practice knew something was going on. Honestly Kenma didn't know why he got treat so bad but eventually it became normal until just recently when things started getting worse and worse. The punishments kept getting worse and worse until he'd finally had enough and moved out. 

 

"Kenma, you don't have to explain it now if you don't want to but please don't keep me in the dark forever. I care about you, and I want to help you but I can't help if you don't tell me. I'm worried about you."

"I know, I'll tell you when we get back to yours. I can't keep it a secret anymore, I have to tell the truth eventually. May as well get it over and done with."

"Thanks, also your mum was pretty scary back there. She looked like she could've killed someone."

"I know, I've never seen her like that before, I've seen her mad but not like that. I'm glad you were there Kuroo, who knows what would've happened if I was alone. Thank you."

"Its okay, I couldn't just leave you to face her alone. And I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because you stuck up for yourself back there. You sounded like a different person, I've never heard you yell like that."

"Haha thanks. Honestly I don't even remember half the things I said back there. I know I was probably too harsh to her but she took it too far and I'm sick of her treating me like a possession. I'm glad my father wasn't home though, he's terrifying when he's angry."

"Where was he?"

"Work probably."

"Ah, well we're almost at mine so we can talk about it more when we get inside if you want."

"Sure."

 

Afew hours had passed and Kenma had unpacked all his things. He would be staying in Kuroo's room while Kuroo slept on the sofa. He said it was the least Kenma deserved after all he had been through over the past few days. As the time passed by the dreaded conversation came closer and closer, Kenma was not looking forward to explaining his past. It was the one thing he wanted to keep a secret forever. Some things were just too difficult to talk about and he didn't think he could do it but he had to. The truth has to come out eventually. 

 

"Hey... Kuroo?" It was now or never, he had to do this.

"What?"

"I'll, um... I'll tell you. About my family and my past so yeah."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. You can tell me when you're more comfortable."

"Its fine, I have to tell you it, atleast how it started." 

"Okay."

"So, erm. I don't really know where to start. I guess everything started happening when I was 5. It was when my real dad died, he committed suicide by hanging himself. My mother got really depressed and wouldn't leave the house very often but she was still really kind to me. But then she met my stepdad when I was 6 and that was when everything went seriously wrong. My stepdad was controlling over my mum and he hated me. I don't know why he hated me but he did. Eventually he got sick of my mother being kind to me and he snapped. He ended up raping her and threatening her. Then she stopped being kind to me, she became cold and shallow, She didn't even look like a person. My stepdad treat my bad by just shouting at me all the time, then my mother started shouting at me. She looked alive when she shouted at me so I didn't really mind. I eventually got used to it and it became the new normal. Things carried on like that until I was 10. My stepdad insisted on my calling him my real dad, I was reluctant at first and that was why things got worse. He started pushing me around and giving me little bruises on my arms, nothing too bad but then my mother joined in. She was worse, she slapped me and then almost drowned me in cold water to try get rid of the bruises so no one noticed."

"Kenma, I'm so sorry, I should've said something sooner."

"It's fine. But anyway, my dad noticed my mother slapping me and decided he would take it one step further so he decided to start punching me. It was like a competition between them to see who could cause the most pain to me. It hurt but I got used to it. It carried on and gradually got worse but when I was 14 my dad ... Erm, he.. I... I don't... I can't! I can't say it! Please don't make me say it. It hurts too much."

The sobs that came from Kenma broke Kuroo's heart and he couldn't help but find himself crying as well. So without warning he pulled Kenma in for a tight hug, just what he needed.

"Kenma. You don't have to say anything else. It must've been hard for you. I should've been there for you. I should've noticed sooner. I'm so sorry this happened. You can rest now, don't worry about a thing."

 

The pair hugged each other until eventually they stopped crying and fell asleep in each others arms, the safest place on the earth where no one could hurt either of them.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly just characters talking because there was no other way I could've got this information across, sorry. lol

The next morning Kenma woke up to a fully cooked breakfast waiting for him along with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. A perfect way to wake up after last night's ordeal. 

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Good morning Kuroo. What time is it?"

"About half 11."

"Why didn't you wake me up? We're late for school because of you!"

"Kenma..."

"What!?"

"It's the first day of the holidays. There's no school for another 4 weeks."

"Oh..."

"Haha, you're such an idiot."

"Don't laugh at me, I didn't sleep too well after last night so I'm not fully awake yet."

"Sorry, sorry."

"But thanks for the food.

"It's the least I could do after what you went through last night, bringing up memories from the past must've been hard. I had to repay the favour somehow. Anyway, what are you going to do now? You've told your mum that you aren't going home but what about your dad?"

"I was hoping to talk to you about that, if it's alright with you then I'd like to stay here from now on."

"That's fine with me."

"Thanks and as for my father, I don't know. I'd be surprised if he hasn't texted me atleast once about the whole situation. I'll go check my phone."

 

And with that Kenma went into Kuroo's room to go check his phone, it had run out of charge so he had to wait for it to come back on. But after 10 minutes Kenma still hadn't come out and Kuroo was gradually getting more and more worried so he decided to go check on him.

 

"Kenma? Are you okay? You're taking ages."

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just getting changed. Also I got a text from my father."

"Ah right. What did the text say?"

"It said that he wanted to see me in person to talk about it all but he isn't going to stop me from doing what I want."

"That's good then."

"Yeah, I thought he was going to oppose to me moving out but I guess not."

"Atleast you don't have to worry as much."

"Yeah, I said I would meet him in two hours, it shouldn't take long either. Probably half an hour."

"Do you want me to come with you or will you be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine, I doubt he would do anything to cause a scene in such a crowded place."

"Good."

 

The wait was agonising. Both Kenma and Kuroo were anxious about what could happen. It seemed like time had slowed down but eventually Kenma had to get ready to go.

 

"I hope it goes well with you and your dad and text me if anything happens."

"I will, I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

 

As Kenma got closer and closer to where he was meeting his father he started to feel deep regret. Regret for leaving in the first place, regret for saying such horrible things to his mother and regret for being born. It would've been easier if he wasn't born, right? If he wasn't born then maybe his real dad would still be alive, maybe everyone would be happy. No, he couldn't think about these things right now, he had more important things to deal with. 

And there he was, Kenma's father, sat waiting for him. The nerves were uncontrollable at this point but he couldn't turn back now. He had to do this. 

 

"Kozume, thank you for coming. I thought you wouldn't turn up. If it's fine with you then I'd like to get straight to the point and leave as soon as possible."

"It's fine, go ahead."

"Right, your mother and I have had a long talk about this and we've decided that it would be best if we let you move out. It took a lot of 'convincing' to get your mother to agree with me but eventually she pulled through and realised it was for the best. She didn't want me to say this but honestly, I couldn't care less about what you did. You can go rot in an alley for all I care. I'm quite glad you're leaving, you only got in the way. And if you tell anyone about what happened over the years then you'll have a punishment exceeding all the others, do you understand that?"

"Yes. But may I ask a question?"

"Hurry up, I have a meeting to go to."

"Why are your knuckles all bruised?"

"I thought I told you, it took a lot of 'convincing' to get your mother to agree with me."

Kenma was left speechless. Never had his father hit his mother. Maybe she really didn't want him to leave. Maybe she actually cared. Maybe it was all Kenma's fault, if he didn't leave then his mother wouldn't of been abused.

"Goodbye Kozume. Have a nice life, also, don't talk to your mother."

"Why?"

"That is not something you need to know."

"But-"

"Goodbye."

"Wait... Please just wait." Tears formed in the corners of Kenma's eyes as he reached out and grabbed his fathers arm, he needed answers. He couldn't just leave it at that. But instead of getting answers he got a sharp sting in his left cheek which put him into an instant state of shock.

"Don't you dare touch me, you're a disgusting animal!"

 

And once again Kenma was left speechless with tears streaming down his face. His father had just slapped him in a public place surrounded with people, all of which were staring at Kenma in disbelief as to what just happened. The only thing he could think to do was to run away from everything and everyone. He needed to be some place quiet so he could call Kuroo. And after 10 minutes of running he round the perfect place to do so. A small park near their house with no one around.

"Kuroo..."

"Kenma! Are you okay? You sound upset."

"My father said he didn't care what I did but he did something to my mother."

"What do you mean?"

"He said she needed a lot of 'convincing' to let me move out but he had bruises all over his knuckles."

"Shit. What happened afterwards."

"He told me not to talk to my mother so I grabbed his arm to try stop him from leaving and he turned around and slapped me. The only thing I could think to do was to run away."

"Are you okay now? And where are you? I'll come get you."

"I'm fine now but there's no point in coming to get me, I'm only around the corner. I'll come home now."

"Okay, see you soon."

 

Kenma took as long as he could when he was going home. Even though he told Kuroo he was fine he was actually still pretty shaken up about what had just happened. He needed to calm himself down before seeing Kuroo, a repeat of yesterday was out of the question. Eventually the time had come, he stopped crying and was ready to give an explanation on what took place. 

 

"I'm home."

"Welcome back, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I calmed myself down before coming in."

"Good, I can't believe what happened, why would he do that in such a crowded place?"

"I don't know, I wasn't even supposed to tell you about what happened, he said that if I told anyone then I'd get a punishment that was worse than all the other. So if you're planning on doing anything please reconsider."

"I won't do anything then. So what's going to happen now?"

"Well my father pretty much hates me, I don't know what's happening with my mother, I'm not allowed to go anywhere near her so yeah. I don't have any other family that care about me so I'm basically alone."

"Don't worry, you have me and all your other friends from school so you'll be okay."

"Yeah, thanks Kuroo."

"Don't worry about it."

 

Afew hours had passed and the events from earlier in the day had been left behind. There was no point in dwelling over what had happened as it would only make them feel even worse than they already did. Instead they decided on watching movies all night with zero distractions, that was until Kenma got 7 texts in a row all from the same person;

 _Shouyou_ >> Hey kenma!! we havent spoken in ages!

 _Shouyou >> _Ive had the best idea, we should meet up again its been 4 months since we last saw eachother

 _Shouyou >>_ Oi kenma your usually on your phone whats happening

 _Shouyou >> _Omg did you die?!?!?

 _Shouyou >> _Or did you get kidnapped?!?!

 _Shouyou >> _Whoever kidnapped kenma better let him go or else!!!

 _Shouyou >> _R.I.P kenma you will be dearly missed

 

"Shouyou keeps texting me, I should reply otherwise he isn't going to stop."

 

 _Kozume >> _Shouyou, I'm fine. I was just watching a movie with Kuroo.

 _Shouyou >> _Ah that makes sense but as i was saying, we should totally meet up again.

 _Kozume >> _That's fine with me, you could bring Tobio as well.

 _Shouyou >> _Yeah!! lets do it then. me and kageyama will come to you but what day

 _Kozume >> _Well it's Monday today so you could get the train on Wednesday morning and we'll meet you at the station.

 _Shouyou >> _Okay where would we stay though

 _Kozume >> _Kuroo's place, he's got enough room for everyone.

 _Shouyou >> _Okay, we'll see you on wednesday then. bye!

_Kozume >> Bye_

 

"On Wednesday Shouyou and Tobio are staying here for a couple of days if thats okay with you Kuroo."

"It's fine with me, it'll be nice to see them again after so long."

"Yeah, I agree."

 

The day had finally ended and for the first time in months Kenma had a good nights sleep. Things were looking up, he could finally relax and have nothing to worry about.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Hinata and Kageyama's visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a month to write this, I'm so sorry T_T

It was Wednesday morning and neither Kuroo nor Kenma were ready. Hinata and Kageyama were on the train and only twenty minutes away from arrival. In the meantime, Kenma was refusing to get out of bed until he got forcefully dragged out by Kuroo who was growing impatient.

Nothing was ready, the apartment was a mess and, quite frankly, inhabitable. They had no choice but to rush everything, which didn’t go well seeing as there was so much to tidy in such a little time. They eventually did it but they were running late, really late. Ten minutes until the train arrived and they were barely out of the front door.

“Kenma, hurry up we’re running late, we have to run.” Kuroo was slowly speeding his walking pace up in order to make it to the train station in time. Everyone was looking forward to this and it would be ruined if they were late.

“Kuroo, I am too tired to walk any faster let alone run. Just meet me there and tell them I got lost or something.”

“Argh just come here.” With one swift movement Kenma was on Kuroo’s back being carried to the train station.

“You don’t have to carry me you know; I’ll just meet you there.”

“Nope, you were looking forward to this all day yesterday so the least you could do is greet your guests.”

“Fine, wont I slow you down though?”

“you weigh barely anything; I could carry you for hours without even breaking a sweat.” Kenma decided to take this smug little comment as a compliment, besides, being carried would be the perfect opportunity to get some sleep. That would be the case if it weren’t for him having to hold on for dear life while Kuroo ran at full speed towards the train station.

They somehow made it to the station just in time, they got there at the same time as the train meaning they had no chance to sit down and rest. Luckily Kenma explained what they would be doing over the next few days while he was being carried; Hinata and Kageyama would stay for two nights and the majority of the time would be spent staying inside and watching movies. Maybe a little bit of sightseeing but nothing extravagant.

There were loads of people getting off the train which made it quite hard to find Hinata and Kageyama but eventually they did it. Despite Hinata being small his hair was a dead giveaway as to where he was. He was in a huge crowd but you could easily tell how excited he was; it was almost as if it was beaming out of him.Hinata practically pushed through the crowd leaving Kageyama to slowly get swept away by it, which everyone found hilarious seeing as he looked so scared. But he eventually made it to the others and after a lot of teasing they set off for Kuroo’s apartment.

Throughout their journey, they made small talk about random things that weren’t even important. Eventually Hinata asked Kenma why he was living with Kuroo, luckily, he didn’t have to explain because they’d just arrived home but he was sure that the question would have to be answered at some point. He couldn’t get away from it that easily.

“So Kenma, where will we be sleeping?” Today was just not Kenma’s day; he had no clue where Kageyama and Hinata would be sleeping. They could sleep on the floor but it would be uncomfortable, the sofa was another possibility but it wouldn’t fit both on. He had no clue but luckily Kuroo did have an idea.

“Why don’t me and Kenma sleep in my room and you two sleep in Kenma’s room, we both have double beds so you wont have to sleep on the floor either.”

“Kuroo that’s a good idea!” Hinata seemed unusually happy about the fact that he would be sharing a bed with Kageyama, although he might just be happy that he won’t have to sleep on the floor. Probably that latter but its Hinata so no one really knows. But he was right, it was a good idea that hadn’t even crossed Kenma’s mind, it did mean that he’d have to tidy his room but it's his own fault for not doing it sooner. He didn't have time to tidy it in the morning because he was being extremely lazy.

“I’ll go tidy my room then.” Kenma tried to hide his lack of enthusiasm but it didn't work, at all.

“Kenma, I thought you did it this morning, or did you use the time we should've been tidying to get some extra sleep??” The patronising comment from Kuroo was replied with a cold stare that sent shivers down his back.

Half way through tidying Kenma started to procrastinate until he eventually gave up completely, all his laundry was shoved in his wardrobe and any other form of mess was put somewhere out of sight.

The entire day was spent watching stupid movies and taking the piss out of the terrible acting, they all enjoyed themselves much more than they'd like to admit. The things they had planned didn't happen along with the plan to share rooms. All four of them ended up passing out across the living room which meant that Kenma didn't need to tidy up, it's not like he did it anyway but still. They had done nothing but lie down all day yet they had no trouble falling asleep and they all looked peaceful.


End file.
